


The Lines of Protocol

by Zyla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Child Abuse, Five was abused :(, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus and Diego gonna have to be dads, Klaus is a smart boi but still a dork, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, be warned, let number five say fuck, no one is related so I don’t know if I will do ships or not, this May get dark so please be aware of the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyla/pseuds/Zyla
Summary: Diego loves his job.Loves all of its thrilling moments but hates all of its cruel ones.He supposes that it makes perfect sense that he’d get a child from it.Klaus is simply delighted.





	1. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice is made for better or for worse.

Eudora is already at the scene when they get there.

Her hands are settled firmly on her hips and she taps her foot impatiently.

“We have a murder and you stopped for a _hotdog?”_  She asks in disbelief. “What was even open at eleven o’clock?” She mutters as an afterthought.

Klaus scoots past her easily. “Hard work calls for hard meals.”

Diego offers her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, he was insistent. You know how it is.”

She huffs in exasperation. “Right. Well.” She coughs into her arm and turns to face the scene.

The house is old, obviously, given the state of the faded green that covers its wooden walls. White accents frame each window, matching with the broken picket fence that surrounds the lawn. Klaus is resting next to the doorway, chewing on his food.

“A murder? _Here_?” Diego scoffs. The neighborhood was a wealthy one, clearly - even with the unkempt state of this house.

Eudora smacks his shoulder. “A gruesome one too. Call was from a neighbor that complained about hearing screams. Forensics are taking a look right now, but you should head in there anyway.” She shuffles through her pockets and withdraws blue gloves. Diego wrinkles his nose at the smell of latex. She pushes it into his hands.

“Put these on, you big baby.”

He obeys, pulling the tight material over his hands and continues up the pathway into the house. Klaus smiles when he gets there, giving a small wave. Diego returns it and motions for Klaus to follow him.

 

The instant he passes the doorway, a smell of metallic violates his nostrils. Even after years of his job, he’s never fully gotten used to the stench of a human body.

Blood is splattered across cream colored walls and puddles on wooden floors. Cones are set up around the body and pictures are being snapped minutely. He counts five of them. The body is splayed across the floor, arm draped over a bunched up rug. Broken dishes and chunks of glass are sprinkled across the floor.

Stab wounds litter his body, starting from his chest and ending at his pelvis. It’s gruesome and Diego instantly assumes it has to be an act of passion - not premeditated. 

The police captain, Captain Hargreeves, less formerly known as Luther, is there as well. A strange occurrence. The captain is rarely in the field. Klaus must think the same, seeing as he instantly goes to question Luther.

“Mm… What are you doing here? Got sick of sitting in the big chair?”

Frankly, Diego doesn’t know how Klaus hasn’t been fired yet. Maybe it’s his charisma, maybe it’s his skill. Diego guesses it’s the latter.

Luther grunts. “Was an interesting case is all. There a reason you’re late?” The captain studies them curiously.

“No, we just-“

A loud clatter startles them. Diego’s hand lays over his gun holster, fiddling against the gun’s handle.  
The murderer may still be here - or, it’s some rookie police man who stumbled out of the room without notice. He quickly scans the room to count the number of occupants.  
Still five, not including Luther, Klaus, and himself.

Klaus catches his gaze, raising a questioning eyebrow. Diego nods his head.

“Take who you need. I’ll stay with the remaining officers - make sure the evidence isn’t touched.”

Diego offers a curt nod of affirmation and flicks his eyes back to Klaus. His partner grins and spreads his arms.

“Well, we’ve a criminal to catch.”

Diego snorts, hurriedly stepping through broken glass. It crunches beneath his feet, whereas soft scratching noises emanate from Klaus's shuffling steps.

Another noise. Diego follows it, his partner trailing behind him.

Klaus tsks. “You know, this is one _shitty_ murderer.” Diego rolls his eyes fondly.

“Got the job done, didn’t they?”

Klaus hums.

“Yeah, but less than fashionably, I mean-“

A crashing sound comes from the door next to them, followed by a grunt. He turns to it, eyeing it skeptically. The door is painted white - chipped at the corners and paint fraying around a hole in the wood.

Nothing really strange, given the condition of the rest of the house.  
Diego looks back to Klaus.

His partner’s expression has turned serious. Something that Diego never thought was possible in the beginning, with the way he had introduced himself in bright pink joggers.

Diego knows better now.

Klaus steps ahead of him, cautiously pushing the door open.  Diego’s gun is free from its holster, held low to his side. He keeps one finger at the ready to flick off its safety feature.

The first thing Diego notices is books. Lots of fucking books.

The room is lightened with the moon’s glow - a bluish light spilling past dirty windows and onto dark wood floors. It silhouettes a figure curled on its knees in the middle, surrounded in fallen books. A shadow creeps from the figure, eerily climbing against the walls.

Klaus raises his glock. “Hands up. Stand up slowly.”  
The figure sighs. It’s arms stretch forward and place the item down delicately.

Diego watches carefully as the body raises, legs unwinding from where they were folded.

Whoever the man is, he’s short. Even from the safe distance between the officers and the figure, Diego can tell that much.

“Raise your hands. Back of your head.” Klaus reminds firmly.

It complies.

There is no sound other than the faint chirps of crickets. It’s messing with Diego’s senses. He grunts, squinting in the darkness to track a light switch. He finds it easily, flicking it on. He struggles to keep his eyes open against the brightness of LED lights.

He hears the click of Klaus turning on safety again. Diego looks back to the suspect curiously.

Yes, he trusts Klaus’s judgement of character, most of the time, but this is the man who gets distracted by puppies on a street when they’re chasing a criminal. Very unprofessional, very irritating, but good at his job nonetheless. Still, Diego finds himself having to double check some choices.

He freezes.

A boy stands in front of them. A very skinny boy.  
Dark hair, obviously once combed neatly, is tousled wildly on his head. He’s wearing some weird school boy uniform, but whatever school it belongs to is unknown to Diego. Bright red blood is smeared across his lip, dripping down his chin.  
Klaus whispers a quiet “what the fuck?” next to him.  
  
Diego knows that children can be murderers, hell, he’s had two cases where fifteen year olds killed their parents. Still, it sends an electric thrum into his veins.  
  
The boy doesn’t speak. Diego is unsettled by his expression, face contorted in annoyance, thick brows drawn downwards. It’d be comical under other circumstances.  
  
Klaus clears his throat next to him, getting past his own daze.

“Gonna need your cooperation, bud.” There is an underlying threat clear in Diego’s voice.

Klaus sucks in a breath, tucking his gun away and pressing at Diego’s shoulder. Diego tilts his head closer.  
“He’s a kid!” Klaus whispers fiercely into his ear.

“You know as well as me that kids are plenty capable of murder. This kid probably didn’t get a new video game or-“

“He’s still a kid. Even- Look, if he did kill that dude, we still shouldn’t-“

“He may be a murderer!” Diego hisses quietly to his partner. Klaus sighs dismissively and turns away from him, approaching the boy.

“Come with us, okay? Everything’ll be alright.”

Diego watches suspiciously, eyes following the kid’s hands as they fall from his head. The boy nods curtly towards Klaus, before glancing at Diego.  
Diego raises his chin and crosses his arms across his chest. The murder obviously was recent, and judging the boy’s appearance, it looks like something went down.

Calling it a tussle would be an understatement.

Everything points to this kid - a kid that Klaus is insistently trying to give a chance.  
It’s infuriating, but he supposes he can understand.  
Not guilty until proven.  
  
The boy shuffles in front of Klaus who leads him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Diego catches the way his eyes look longingly back at the item he originally held.

It’s a book; black cover faded and ripped, paper shredding at its corners. A childlike depiction of a cat is drawn on the front of it. He shuffles past the other books clustered at his feet towards it.

“Hey, Klaus?”

“Yeah?” His partner pauses at the doorway. Both the boy and Klaus look back at him.

“Head down without me, I’ll check the room over.” He traces the gloved pads of his fingers over the ripped cover of the book. He doesn’t miss the way the boy continues to stare at him.  
Klaus salutes to him and gently urges the boy forward.

“C’mon kiddo.”  
There’s reluctance in the suspect’s steps as he moves.

Before they round the corner completely, he feels one final look directed at him.  
  
It seems like a warning.  
  
Diego shrugs off the feeling, turning his attention back to the book.

He flips it open, scanning each page. Ugly drawings cover nearly all the blank space, only leaving room for indecipherable words.

He pulls a large ziploc bag from his pocket, laying the book inside of it.

His eyes rake over the rest of the room. There is probably more evidence here, but he supposes he can leave it to the forensics team. His detective is busy handling a potential murderer while he’s reading children’s books. He tucks the book into his jacket and hurries out of the room.

When he passes Gerald, the lead forensic investigator, he hands him the book and informs him about the room.

“Ya, saw the boy on the way down. Cap’n is sending him to the station right now. Front car.”

Diego presents a grateful smile and exits the house. When he pulls open the door, he’s surprised to find that Klaus has done his job correctly and put the kid in the barred back seat.

He buckles in and rests his hands on the wheel, heaving a sigh. Klaus chuckles next to him.

“Alright, big boy, Luther said we should do interrogation first. Dunno why we’re ditching procedure but, whatever.”

Diego nods and silently flicks the keys. The car rumbles to life and Klaus hurriedly messes with the radio.

Britney Spears’s voice blasts through the speakers but neither Diego nor the boy complain.

***

“What’s your name?” Diego asks gruffly. The boy stares forward, giving no indication that he’s heard them. Klaus picks at his nails next to him.

“What is your name?” Diego repeats firmly, emphasizing each word. He hopes the threatening tone of his voice will get a reaction.

 

It doesn’t.

 

The white lights of the interrogation room are unforgiving. The boy looks nearly undead beneath them. Dark circles frame his eyes and his skin is pale, face gaunt.

“Look, kid, you don’t seem to realize what’s happening. You’re a suspect for murder. You need to-“

“Five.”

“What?” Both Diego and Klaus ask in unison.  
The boy looks to them as though they’re idiots.

He raises a judgemental eyebrow.  
“My name. It’s Five.”

Diego falters, looking over to Klaus.  
Did he hear that right?

“So...” Klaus ventures, clearing his throat quietly. “Five... What’s your relation to the victim?”

“He’s my Dad.” Five whispers. He’s not meeting their eyes, staring at his hands that remain clenched on the table surface. A tendon in his neck is visibly flexing from the pressure in which he locks his jaw shut.

“Your Dad..?” Klaus echos.  
“Yes, are you fucking deaf?” Five snarls, flinging his head upward to glare at them.

Klaus raises his hands in a joking sort of submission while Diego narrows his eyes.

“Defensive, aren’t you?” He asks testily.  
He knows what he’s implying.

Klaus knows.

The boy knows.

Five looks down again, suddenly fascinated with the bland metal table.

Klaus pokes at Diego. “I know you told me to be professional - but Christ on a cracker, what are you doing, man?” He mumbles quietly, voice low enough so that Five can’t hear.

Diego sighs, lifting his hand and circling it in a “wrap it up” motion.

Klaus watches him intently. He pushes back his chair and hears the interrogation lock click open, followed by the crackle of a voice over the speaker.

“Break.”

Diego shoves through the door.

Klaus gives him no time to explain himself. “I get it, you’re Mr. Broody, but you’ve been like... A dick to this kid the whole time!”

Klaus paces in front of him, offering no leeway. “Dude, he seems like a prime suspect in your eyes but he can’t be older than fourteen. He’s been through shit - his Dad is dead. Probably not feelin’ great. So, please. Maybe like... lay off?”

Diego groans. “I’m just following procedure.”

“Procedure can suck my ass, this is a kid.” Klaus retorts, huffing out an exasperated breath.

Diego both loves and hates this about his partner. Almost every case they go back and forth.

Diego likes to think of himself as orderly, he does things the way they need to be done without a second thought.

But when Klaus came along, he found his choices being questioned.

Klaus is so compassionate - so caring, but it blinds him to the cruelty humanity is capable of. Klaus has suffered, just as he has, and their pasts are likely why they get along even with their endless differences.  
He begrudgingly accepts that maybe the boy is going through the same grieving both of them have already healed from.

“Be nicer.” It’s not a suggestion.

Diego sighs.

 

Luther creaks the door of the side room open, leaning out to them. “Ready to go back in?”

“Yup.”

“Hurry.” The door closes behind Luther before they can reply.

“He’s lovely.” Klaus remarks sarcastically.

Diego chuckles. “A real ray of sunshine.”

They share a private smile. They’re surrounded by colleagues and yet the moment is so secret - like an inside joke never to be explained.

“Ready?”

Klaus nods and straightens his uniform. Diego pulls open the door for him and lets it close behind them once they return to the harshly lit room. Diego pulls out the other chair for Klaus before seating himself down gracefully. Klaus plops down into the metal seat next to him.

 

There is a long silence that no one dares to fill.

He doesn’t know why there is a nervous energy in the air - doesn’t know why his throat is closing up. It’s tense and he’s frustrated by his own speechlessness.

 

Finally, Diego gets the courage to say something.

“Sorry about your Dad.” Diego offers hesitantly. Criminal or not, it’s only right to try to be kind. Like Klaus demanded of him.

Five studies him.

Diego returns the gaze.

Only now, in its intensity, does he notice the deep green hue that covers his iris. Its flecked with embers of gold and teal which seem to flash menacingly as they look him over. He ignores the uneasiness that prickles at his spine.

Finally, the boy yields.  
“This is going to sound bad.” He grumbles.

When he doesn’t continue, Klaus speaks.  
“What is it?” He urges.

“Truth be told, I don’t miss him. I mean - he...” The boy swallows audibly, refusing to meet their gazes. “He wasn’t great but he was better than fostering so...”

When those eyes look back up to Diego, they’re filled with a different emotion. Diego’s noticed that his face has remained impassive, an attempt at masking what must be a whirl storm of uncertainty in his mind, but his eyes speak volumes.

Diego swallows past the lump forming in his throat. Doubts swarms in his mind, but he plows on.

“Why?”  
Five snorts, briefly looking towards the tinted glass of the room. It seems as though he’s searching for something in his own reflection.

“He wasn’t great.” The boy repeats.  
“We need to know why he wasn’t great.” Diego stresses.

Klaus is tapping his fingers against his thigh, watching Five with scrutiny.

He’s more focused than when he goes shopping, checking each skirt or shirt for ripped seams, Diego muses.

He has no doubt that his partner is silently interrogating the boy, looking over any reactions that could hint at an answer.

“Wasn’t nice, is all. One hell of an arrogant bastard.” Five mutters disdainfully. He looks back to Diego. “That’s all.”

“I’ll decide when that’s all.”  
Five raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

Diego realizes he’s not going to get anything else out of the boy.  
The rest of the story will have to be saved for a later date.

He sighs. “That’s all.” He finishes begrudgingly.  
The boy nods his head, looking down to the table.

“Whenever you’re ready to let me out...”

Another stretch of silence.

 

Klaus claps his hands together.

Diego looks to him calmly while the boy jolts in his seat, head shooting upwards. His eyes are wide and his lips have a small gape between them.

Diego is shocked by the utter vulnerability in the gaze, doubled by the dried blood that is still caked to his face.  
Klaus seems to have expected the reaction.

He nods to Diego as if that helps him understand what just fucking happened.

“Sorry ‘bout that!” Klaus says cheerily. “Let’s go get ya fixed up, yeah?”

Five is much more collected now. His face is blank. “Fix me up?”

Klaus stands and gestures to his own lip. “Busted.”

Diego watches as realization dawns on Five’s face. The boy nods, standing to follow Klaus out the room. They leave and Klaus waves a hand back at him like an afterthought.

Diego grunts, shoving the chair out from out of him.

Usually, their interrogations go much better. A confession or proof of innocence - always something. But this whole case has been a mystery and none of the forensics team was able to find any fingerprints or other incriminating evidence.

He pushes past the door. Luther strolls up to him.  
“That was unsuccessful.” He grunts. The captain folds his arms less than gracefully over his chest.

“Yeah, well. You try talking to the little shit.”

“Not my job, Lieutenant.” Luther turns away from him. He pauses. “You know, you should be lucky I tolerate this behavior. Anyone else would’ve fired you by now.”  
  
Diego knows. He submits to the implied threat. It’s true, Luther was kind in the way he accepted back-talk.

Hell, the whole precinct was fairly dysfunctional.

He looks around for his partner, trying to spot a messy mop of curly brown hair.

He spots him easily.

Klaus is talking to Keira Melara, the police precinct’s own medical genius. She stands out among all the officers, her white lab coat a stark contrast to the black uniforms around her. Her hand is firmly planted on Five’s shoulder.

Both the boy and Keira leave by the time he gets to them.

 

“Well, who’s waiting on it?”

Klaus rubs at his eyes. “Well, it’s late and I’m tired and I still have to write some of the report out.”

Diego knows the excuse - has heard it a million times before.

“Klaus…” He warns.

His partner raises his hands defensively. “Hey, I will _actually_ write it this time!”

“You just don’t want to wait in the medical room.” Diego accuses half-heartedly. Not that he can blame him. It’s bland walls do little to offer any interest - and all the medical tools are, well, terrifying.

“Bingo.” Klaus looks him over thoughtfully. “But if you really want me to, I can.”

Diego grimaces. He must look like absolute shit for Klaus to suggest that.

He waves a dismissive hand. “I don’t mind.”

Klaus pats awkwardly at his shoulder. “Alright, soldier. Off you go.”

Diego glares at him, but can’t stop the grin that pulls at his lips.

***

Diego nearly falls asleep, even with the noise around him. His body feels unattached, almost like he’s floating in his own exhaustion. He raises his head when he hears the sound of footsteps.

 

Five shuffles down the hall. Diego watches in amusement at the look of utter disdain etched into the boy’s features.

He glances towards the doctor and is surprised to see a scowl pulling her lips downward as well. He stands and steps forward to meet them halfway.

“Well, got the lip fixed up?” Diego prompts.

He notes the way Five’s shoulders rise defensively.  
Ms. Melara clears her throat, shuffling her hand softly on Five’s shoulder. The boy inhales a sharp breath.

“Five, would you please go sit with Mr. Klaus? He can keep you company while I talk with Diego.”

There is a tenseness in the air between them. Diego is aware of it but completely lost as to why it’s there. He feels awkward and thrown out of the loop.

The boy nods stiffly, walking off towards Klaus’s desk. Diego stares while Klaus looks up, a grin lighting up his features. He doesn’t hear the words they exchange, his focus interrupted by Ms. Melara.

“Diego?”

He hums.

“I… How do I put this lightly?” She rubs at the bridge of her nose, peeking at him through long lashes. She sighs.

“I decided to do a more thorough check-up. Just wanted to make sure all was well, so I just asked him to unbutton his shirt.”

Diego stares blankly.

“Just his shirt.” She clarifies.

“Okay, and?”

She steps closer as if revealing a secret.

He supposes she probably is.

“Diego, the markings I saw on that kid? He didn’t want to take off his shirt but I made him and- Jesus Christ, Diego. It was bad.”

Something in his head clicks. “You think?”

She nods.  
He looks over to where Klaus is talking animatedly to the boy. Five is leaning his cheek on his hand, nodding along.

There is nothing _normal_ about his case, but there also isn’t anything too out of the ordinary.

Except the lack of evidence. And the unusually formal behavior of a thirteen year old boy.

He looks back to her. “How certain are you?”

“Certain. But I think you should discuss this with Captain Hargreeves. It’s not a formal diagnosis, but in a situation that the kid must’ve been in… Well, we don’t want to face the matter head-on right now.”

Diego is only half-listening. He’s turned back to stare at the boy.

There was no way. No obvious symptoms. His mind briefly flashes towards the way he flinched when Klaus clapped his hands.

The way Klaus nodded his head towards Diego knowingly, as if they both reached the same conclusion.

 

Did Klaus know?

Was that why he called for the examination?

 

Diego feels sick.

He’d dealt with a child abuse situation once. It was vile - so cruel he nearly pumped rounds into the parent.

 

But the girl, Jessica, was _so_ different. She was timid and kind, offered nothing but soft smiles.

Five is all sharp edges and menacing scowls.

 

They shared one similarity though - that same look of fear that was seared into his head.

 

Ms. Melara taps at his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ve got this.”

Diego nods.

“No, seriously, we got this. Just inform the captain about the situation and we can get the boy a good foster while you solve the case.”

“Do we really want put him through the system right now?”

She pauses. “No…” She says slowly. “But we can’t keep him here.”

There had to be something. “Can one of the officers take him for now, then?”

Keira scratches at the back of her head. She drops her hand a second later and shrugs. “I believe there is a way to get past standard protocol, but I doubt anyone would be willing-“

Diego doesn’t know what possesses him in that moment, how the words slip past his lips so easily.

“Klaus and I will.”

 


	2. Sleep Deprivation Leads To Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin

Klaus _knew_ something was up when Diego walked towards him with his head down.

It was a guilty sort of movement, one he’s seen countless criminals do.

He keeps talking anyway, telling Five about other murder cases.

He’s noticed, with Five, the more mysterious it is, the better. The kid seems to be eating it all up - listening intently and only interrupting to offer possible theories.

He’s usually right.

“So Ben drives, like an absolute madman, and when we get there, there was this huge, and I mean _huuuge_ -“

“Hey, uh, Klaus?” Five looks up with narrowed eyes and Klaus can barely hold back a laugh. He coughs into his hand and glances to Diego.

“Hiya.” Diego is looking over him, as if trying to assess him.

Klaus rolls his eyes. “What’s up?”

The lieutenant sighs heavily. “Can we talk? Privately?”

Klaus nods before turning back to Five and scooting the chair back from under him. “Be right back, kiddo.”

Five grunts and leans back, glaring at the table. The childish nature of the action somehow manages to comfort Klaus. Throughout the investigation, the boy sat stiff as a board. Sure, the circumstances probably had an effect on the posture, but given the whole uniform and impassive face, he felt like he was dealing with a businessman rather than a teenager.

“Help yourself to anything on the desk.” Klaus grins at the boy as he pushes himself upward.

“No computer.” Diego warns. Five scoffs behind him while Diego starts walking off.

Klaus follows him as they navigate through desks and other officers. Even in the ungodly hours of two AM, the place is still packed.

They stop in front of the vending machines, surprisingly the only empty place. Klaus could really go for a midnight snack right about now, he realizes.

He turns his hungry gaze from the rows of chips that taunt him and sighs dramatically.

“Do you gotta dollar?”

“Klaus. Please be serious.” Diego sounds exasperated, but the hint of desperation that lies in his voice causes Klaus to pause. He scans his partner from head to toe.

Diego is shifting his weight from foot to foot, something Klaus has often noticed his partner do. Like when he filed the wrong cases, or when he accidentally pissed off that one grandma in the mall. It’s his signature nervous tick.

“So… It’s not like… Okay. We haven’t discussed it yet with Luther, and it’s not official…”

“What’s is ‘it’”?

Diego swallows audibly, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. A sheepish smile pulls at his lips and he tilts his head towards Klaus.

“No puppy eyes - what did you _do?”_ Klaus steps forward, lifting an accusing eyebrow.

“How do you feel about watching over Five?”

“Isn’t that what I was just doing?” Klaus asks confusedly. Did he do something wrong?

Everything he’s ever done briefly flashes before his eyes.

No, they definitely did not find out he was the one who broke the precinct microwave because he tried to cook eggs and bacon.

And not the time he broke the toaster, either.

Five related, obviously.

He knew he shouldn’t have told the kid murder stories - but Five had _liked_ them.

“No - well, yes, but I mean like _actually_ watching over him.” Diego explains vaguely.

Klaus nearly gasps in relief before he can restrain himself.

“Not following.” It’s a lie. He knows _exactly_ what Diego is insinuating, but a part of him doubts it. Diego seemed to hate this kid - why would he do this?

His partner groans. “Babysit him a while? We can take turns. _If_ Luther approves.”

Klaus almost laughs. Between their partnership, he’s usually the one making stupid decisions that Diego has to solve or accommodate with.

“I’m too broke for this.” Klaus whines.

“Yeah, but-“

“I have a _roommate_ and he’s broke too.” Any other day, he would’ve accepted in a heartbeat, but Ben had just scolded him on their expenses _and_ he didn’t get paid last week. A kid to add on to all of that? Diego would have to arrest Ben for his murder.

Diego rubs at his eyes, breathing deeply. “You do know what’s going on with the kid, right?” There’s a serious lilt in his voice, one that makes Klaus freeze and review his morals.

It was very obvious what the kid had went through. A dead parent, especially having likely been in the house when the crime was committed, is jarring on its own. Klaus wasn’t fooled by the kid’s bluntness - he knew he was hurting deep down. But he didn’t know if he was hurting because of his Dad’s death or of something else entirely.

If the signs of abuse were anything to go by - he doubts the boy cares too much.

Diego sets a firm hand on his shoulder. “C’mon dude, you’re literally all sunshine and rainbows. It’ll drive the kid mad.”

Klaus understands that’s Diego’s way of asking “Are you okay with this?”

Although his partner is determined, sometimes overly so. And even as a higher ranking officer, he would never force anything on Klaus. He supposes that must be what started building their bond - _choice_ rather than commands.

 

“I guess.” Klaus relents.

Diego beams at him, shoulders falling as the tension uncoils. The warmth of his hand drops away from Klaus. His mouth opens to say something but Klaus cuts him off, raising a single finger. “Just one thing. Are you doing this because you think you need to like… Apologize to the kid somehow?” Klaus watches as his partner’s expression shifts - the way his brows furrow in confusion. “Like, you _hated_ the kid before and all of a sudden you want to be all buddy-buddy?” Klaus continues, fumbling over his explanation.

“I guess I just… I just was childish. And a dick for no reason.” Diego says after a minute. He looks uncertain.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Kind of?”

Klaus _really_ hates being the voice of reason. “Look, man, you don’t owe him anything. Maybe just try being nicer?” Klaus suggests. He really doesn’t know if he wants to accommodate a kid - he’s a former junkie who can barely keep himself straight.

“I _am,”_ Diego insists. “But I just…” Klaus watches him expectantly. “I really want to do this.”

Klaus doesn’t feel like he has any right to deny his partner that. Diego has dropped everything many, _many,_ times to fulfill Klaus’s wants. But this isn’t some roadside snack or some dubious demonstration, this is a full ass kid.

Klaus couldn’t even keep a fucking _goldfish_ alive.

“I don’t understand.” He finally says.

Diego barks out a laugh. “I don’t either.”

 

  * ••



 

 _“You?_ Want to try being a parent that bad?” Luther looks up through his lashes. Klaus feels uneasiness rolling in his gut and he swallows down the defensive words that beg to be let loose. He scratches at the back of his neck and lets a sheepish laugh tumble from his mouth.

“Yeah…”

Luther nods curtly to him. “Lieutenant?”

Diego stiffens next to him, no doubt also thrown off by Luther’s serious expression, quickly silencing any scalding remarks that sat on his tongue. Klaus keeps his eyes pinned to the floor, waiting for the suffocating tenseness in the air to dissipate.

“Yes, sir. I suggested it.”

“So I’ve heard.” The captain sounds relatively unimpressed, but Klaus thinks he picks up an incredulous lilt in his somber voice. “I’ll admit it’s a decent idea.”

“That’s a first.” Diego grumbles. Klaus smacks at his arm, flinging his head up towards his partner.

His attention returns to the captain who remains worriedly silent.

A laugh splits the air.

“You’ll have a lotta paperwork to do.”

Diego sends a withering look his way.

Klaus already knows what he’s going to say. _“No._ I’m already writing part of the report!” Klaus nearly yells. Paperwork is singlehandedly the worst part of his job. Sadly, not everyday can he be chasing after a murderer, fueled only by adrenaline.

“But I always do it. I did it, hm, every _single other case.”_ Diego growls.

“Nuh uh!”

“Oh really?” Diego brings forth his fingers, using them to count each scenario. “The axe incident, the one with the midget, the wife, the kid one, that one girl who worshipped Satan, the one at that theme park, which you wanted to ride a ride afterwards and we _did-“_

“Stop, stop, I get it.” Klaus huffs, puffing out his cheeks in a petulant form of surrender.

Luther is watching them, some sort of mirth dancing in his eyes. “I did not make a mistake partner you two.” He chuckles. His hands fumble across his desk less than carefully, settling on a clipboard. He slips paper underneath the holder, some perfectionist part of him forcing his hands to even out the sheets when the corners poke out.

“Take that to Vanya and she can help you out.”

Klaus nods curtly.

“And of course, we need the kid’s consent.” Luther adds as an afterthought. He scrubs restlessly at his beard before sighing. His large body sags against his chair. “Good luck with that by the way, he’s a feisty one.”

  * ••



Their computer system couldn’t find a “Five Hargreeves.”

At first, he’d thought that maybe the boy had lied about his name, but given just how _unnatural_ the kid seemed, Klaus debunked the theory.

Which meant he had the Vanya way.

 

Getting through files proves to be more tedious than he thought it’d be. Diego had ditched the effort, dismissing him to the hellhole of the file room. It’s easy enough to locate the boxes labeled with “HA.” He lifts its cardboard top delicately, laying it on the ground next to him.

He runs the pads of his fingers over thick papers, scanning each lettered tab.

_Hargreeves._

Where the fuck was it?

He stops once he reaches the “HAR” labeled tabs, which are then branched off into more specific letter combinations.

 _This_ is why he hates filing.

“You coulda just asked me.” A monotonous voice rings from behind him. He whirls his head to the side to catch a look at the owner of the familiar voice.

Vanya looks down at him with a fond expression, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

Klaus scoffs. “I am perfectly-“

She surges forward with determination and settles herself on her knees next to him. She pulls the box closer to herself, fingers hovering over the files.

“Name?”

Klaus leans back on the heels of his hands. “Five Hargreeves.”

She doesn’t comment on the strange name, instead, her hands moves quickly and gracefully among the files, pushing them apart. Her movements halt a moment later.

“You sure you got the right name?” She questions, rolling the words off her tongue slowly. Klaus leans over her shoulder.

“Yeah, hundred percent.”

She leans back a moment later, turning to face him with a bewildered expression. “Nothing.”

“You sure it’s not filed wrong?”

Her shoulders tense and she looks away. “I am. Look, Klaus, while you get to be out in the field, _I_ do the files. I think _I’ll_ know when there is a mistake.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Klaus reassures. “No one knows jack shit about this kid, and it’s fine.”

She doesn’t seem to accept the answer, sighing in frustration. “Weird kid, I bet.”

He laughs. “You don’t even _know.”_ A sad smile is directed at him as she carefully pushes herself up from her knees. He stops her by wrapping his hand softly around her wrist.

“I could use one more file.” He says, somewhat coyly.

“Oh?”

•••

Vanya did not disappoint. A collection of papers was ready for him as soon as he cleaned up his mess in the file room.

He grabs it, marveling at how much work she got done in the span of minutes. She’s not at the desk that Luther had bought for her, so he decides to grab a bright sticky note and scrawl a messy “thank you” on it. He sticks it to her computer and wanders back to his desk. Klaus drops the paper on the table when he reaches it. It hits the desk with a _thud,_ and Klaus distractedly thinks about how much paper is needed to make that noise.

Five looks up from where he fiddles with Klaus’s rubix cube. His fingers pause their fidgeting.

No question is voiced but his raised eyebrow practically screams _“what the hell is this?”_

Klaus laughs and plops into his chair. “Gotta question for ya.”

Five slumps. “What, an interrogation not enough?” He grouses.

Klaus shrugs and shuffles the papers on his desk, pushing them near his keyboard. He nearly knocks over several knick-knacks he’s collected over the years but pays them no mind.

“Where do you plan on staying?” As soon as the words come out of his mouth, the boy’s face closes off. His mouth pulls into a thin line, an analytical stare looking Klaus over.

He ignores the hesitation that washes over him and offers some elaboration. If the kid is going _anywhere,_ they’ll need to know about any familial ties first, and oddly enough, Five’s file is non-existent, something that prompts further investigation. “Any family members?”

“No.” Five voice is strained.

“No aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?”

“No.”

“Okaayy then.” Klaus flips through the stack of papers on his desk. Most of it is just endless paragraphs - no room for signatures or anything of the sort. He continues looking through it, nearly ripping the sheets in his search. He doesn’t miss the way Five rises from his chair in attempts to catch a peek of the packet.

“So, uh, Five… You’re gonna need a place to stay, bud.” He gestures awkwardly to the police station. “Since y’know, you probably wouldn’t like to stay here.”

“No shit.”

Klaus sighs. Why did _he_ agree to do this?

“It just so happens that I, and Diego of course, would be willing to do that. Like house you and… stuff.”

Confusion contorts the boy’s face. He tilts his head ever so slightly, something that nearly misses Klaus’s notice, and scowls.

Klaus hurriedly adds on, “Temporary, just until we get this all figured out.” His hands rush forward as if they can help him make his point, pathetically waving at his sides. He regrets it when the boy flinches.

Neither of them mention it.

The silence between them stretches on, filled by the dulled noises of office ambience. _It feels like a staring contest,_ Klaus thinks dumbly. He doesn’t know what circumstances the boy grew up in, not explicitly. But the vague details of his decidedly _not normal_ life don’t explain where he got that power in his gaze; it’s a look that seems to ooze “you’re only here because I tolerate you.” It looks foreign on a thirteen year-old face.

Five flicks his fingers across the rubix cube, and Klaus briefly glances towards it, seeing bright colored squares quickly aligned. The boy extends it forward, holding it in front of him. Klaus hopes to God he is making the right choice here, gingerly cupping his hand below the cube. Five places it gently in his palm and smirks.

“Only if I get coffee.”

“Deal.”

Five’s eyes soften, smile turning shy, and Klaus is sure he’s made the right decision.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry this is short and you guys had to wait so long! I didn’t forget about this, but I made a layout for the story and that’s why it took me longer!  
> I didn’t get to edit this because I wanted it posted ASAP so please excuse errors!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay bois! Another 3am write. This is unedited but I do plan to clean it up ASAP  
> I don’t know if I will do ships, I don’t know how I feel about it. I’m willing tot try it if people want it. And when I say ships, I mean either Diego/Eudora and implementing Dave for Klaus or Diego/Klaus  
> Please let me know if you like the au and want another chapter!  
> If so, more characters will be introduced :)))  
> Lastly, Id like to mention the format of this piece. It will likely have alternating POV and the next chapters will be detailed rather than skipped through like the first chapter.


End file.
